dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Pamela Isley (Arkhamverse)
, Suicide Squad | Relatives = | Universe = Arkhamverse | BaseOfOperations = Gotham City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 115 lbs. | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Immodestly dressed | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Eco-terrorist | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Robert Kanigher; Sheldon Moldoff; | First = Batman: Arkham Asylum | Death = Batman: Arkham Knight | Quotation = Nature always wins. | Speaker = Poison Ivy | QuoteSource = Batman: Arkham Knight | HistoryText = Batman, while searching for the Warden in the Penitentiary of Arkham Asylum, came across Poison Ivy in her cell. Poison Ivy desperately pleaded Batman to save her plants as she could sense that they were in pain. Batman disregarded the plea and told Ivy to stay in her cell. After Batman saved the Warden, Harley Quinn made her way back, past Ivy. Ivy pleaded with Harley to let her go so that she can rescue her "babies". Harley refuses at first because Ivy is not on the Joker's "party list" but gives in rather quickly. Harley lets Poison Ivy free who then makes her way to the Botanical Gardens. After defeating Harley, Batman made his way to the Gardens in order to gain assistance from Ivy, whose plants had been used to help create the venom compound known as Titan. Ivy refused at first in order to let the Joker "have his fun" and eventually agreed after Batman threatened that every plant would meet its demise if she did not. Ivy informed Batman that the spores needed to create the anti-venom were only located deep in Killer Croc's lair. Before leaving, Batman instructed Ivy to return to her cell or he would be back to which Ivy replied that she would be waiting for him. The Joker subsequently injected the new Titan formula into Ivy's plant system, which had a different effect to unmutated humans, instead of a "monster plant" as the Joker expected, she remained the same on the outside (although with glowing green irises) but gained an enhancement to her chrolokinetic abilities, inducing rapid growth and evolution amongst her plants. Ivy took the opportunity to take over the entire island with her newly mutated plants, vowing to kill Batman and afterward, the Joker himself, much to his delight; looking forward to the coming battle. Batman eventually returned to the Gardens with the anti-venom formula, where Ivy beckoned Batman to come to her lair. Along the way, Batman was attacked by two security guards under Ivy's control, being forced to defeat them both. Batman attempted to inject Ivy's plants with the anti-venom before being stopped by an attacking Ivy, who forced him to contend with more Arkham guards infected by her mind-controlling plant spores, including William North and Eddie Burlow. The two engaged in a long and strenuous fight resulting in Ivy's defeat. After the Joker's defeat, Ivy was taken back to her cell by the Arkham staff. After being given an overdose of Titan by the Joker, and her attempted escape and mind-control of the Asylum guards during Arkham Island Lockdown, Poison Ivy was left to die in her airtight cell by Warden Sharp, who blamed her for the mass destruction of Arkham Island. As her health started to decline, Ivy prayed for salvation; which came in the form of a priest, who was unknowingly covered in pollen from the trees near his church. As he performed the last rites, Ivy manipulated the pollen spores into an antidote that worked in harmony with the unique, natural toxins in her blood, and to the amazement of the priest, she began a full recovery. Furious, Sharp locked her in a Biological containment unit and arranged for her to be one of the first criminals sent to Arkham City which was intercepted by Catwoman who freed her. Catwoman explained to Batman that while she was procuring stolen goods and other items around Arkham City, she rescued Poison Ivy from TYGER custody, then dropped her off in Gotham Central Park. It seems that this was part of a plan by Catwoman to gather powerful allies for future venues in Arkham City. Catwoman promises to water Ivy's plants, a promise she breaks. Ivy briefly appeared later in Two-Face's trial against the Joker as a jury member, where she testified against him, blaming him for her poisoning, the destruction of Arkham Asylum and the attempted murder of Harley Quinn. While plotting to break into Hugo Strange's Confiscated Goods Vault, Catwoman decides to ask Ivy for assistance, saying she prefers a woman's touch. She heads into Ivy's Lair, an old hotel, full of plants and hypnotized thugs, where Ivy is shown to be angry with her. Ivy attacks Catwoman with the hypnotized thugs and heat-seeking spores, which Ivy has prepared for months to rid Arkham of "flesh-sacks" and replace them with spores; despite Catwoman explaining that she "just wants to talk". When all the thugs have been defeated, Ivy uses one of her vines to attack and hang Catwoman upside down, where she expresses her anger over the death of her plants, which Catwoman promised to look after, stating that the only remaining one of those flowers is within Hugo's vault. Catwoman offers to retrieve the flower for Ivy if she creates a route for her to get into the vault. Ivy agrees reluctantly, knowing that Catwoman can get the plant for her. Catwoman shows some confusion at first, as if Ivy will do it or not. Later, is shown that Poison Ivy has used her vines to create an underground tunnel to the vault. Once Catwoman is inside the vault, she spots Ivy's plant, and throws it on the floor and kills it as revenge for Ivy attacking her, and distant screams of Ivy can be heard. Ivy blames the death of the plant on Strange. Filled with hatred, Ivy states she will soon take her revenge on Hugo Strange and all humanity. When Scarecrow arranged a meeting between Gotham's main super villains, Ivy was the only one who did not ally herself with them, not being interested in Crane's "pathetic human games", so she was knocked unconscious and captured. After being rescued by Batman, Ivy was taken to the GCPD Lockup and placed in an isolation chamber. Later, in order to stop Scarecrow's Fear Toxin, Batman was forced to work with her and help her awaken two ancient trees. In the end, Ivy sacrifices herself to save Gotham from the fear toxin. | Powers = * : Ivy has the power to not only control plants but she can also produce toxins and spring plants from anywhere.Batman: Arkham Asylum If Ivy has been disconnected from nature too long, reconnecting with it make her vulnerable to feeling a plant's pain if its destroyed. * : Isley uses a special toxin to take control of anyone infected. These infected then do the will of Ivy only until knocked unconscious. | Abilities = * : Ivy is a former scientist, who specialized in plants. This past experience allows Ivy to learn how to improve her mind control pheromones to put others under her control. Its also how she creates several different toxins. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Love of Plants: Ivy can be forced to comply with demands and questions by threatening plant life. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Poison Ivy was voiced by Tasia Valenza in the video games and by Jennifer Hale (uncredited) in the animated movie Batman: Assault on Arkham. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2009 Character Debuts Category:Arkham Asylum inmates Category:Reformed Criminals